Baby Wolf
by AirKnitter
Summary: Just an average day in the life of the youngest of the demon don't look alike brothers. This is what I think Wolfram's childhood to be like.


A Day In The Life Of

Wolfram von Bielefeld

For Avery

The sunlight broke through the curtains of the royal nursery beaming it's golden light onto the bed of the little prince. Wolfram woke up when he felt the sun's warmth on his face. After the nurse got him bathed and dressed for the day, he ran down the stairs calling for his loyal dogs, Flapjack and K'nuckles. They were the terrible terriers of the castle.

He made it out of the French doors that lead to the flower decked veranda. He walked over to her majesty's breakfast table to give her a good morning kiss. She picked him up and cuddled him into her ample bosom squealing something about how much he looks like her, but he couldn't focus because he was losing consciousness from the hug.

Mercifully, she realized what was happening, so she released her death grip on him. Wolf hopped down and went to his elevated seat for his morning fruit salad. He loved these quiet moments that he got to have his Mama all to himself. It was almost to good to be true. His childlike mind was waiting for the glorious moment to end. Sure enough, "Your Majesty!" the voice of the young page boy Gunter preceded him onto the patio. Wolfram tried to listen, but all he heard was "blah blah, blah blah." he couldn't care less, really.

While his mother wasn't looking, he slipped the rest of his fruit salad to his two little dogs who took up silent vigil under his end of the table. After the three of them were finished, he climbed down from his baby chair and kissed his mother goodbye. Wolf called his dogs and off they went for the days adventures. Their first stop was the library.

Wolfram inched into the library careful to make sure that the evil troll was not awakened from its fitful slumber. Little did the troll know of his imminent danger.

Gwendal was studying in the library when he felt his baby brother sneak in. He kept reading the book on some lame history of some lame old dude, when with a mighty war whoop, the evil troll was attacked by the Golden Knight! Gwendal, though a bit annoyed, was thankful for the distraction.

He jumped out of his chair and gave a growling roar! The two exited dogs were jumping and barking along with the melee. In the middle of the slaughter, a disgruntled Uncle Stoffel walked into the room and glared at the Golden Knight and the evil troll. With a derisive curl of his lip, he sneered, "Aren't you a little too old to be playing children's games, Gwendal?" His tone was making Wolfram sniffle and Gwendal to twitch and want to practice his newly acquired hobby of knitting.

Wolfram didn't wait to hear what his big brother retorted to their hated uncle. He just wanted away from the mean man. Flapjack and K'nuckles seemed to feel his hurt too, as they walked down the corridor with drooping tails and ears. Wait! He could play with Ra-Ra! With renewed vigor, and as fast as his chubby little legs could go, he ran towards the training pitch.

Wolf and the dogs made it in record time albeit somewhat short of breath. "Ra-Ra! I wanna play! I even got my sword that I slayed the evil troll with!" Conrart smiled at Wolfram's abounding enthusiasm. He beckoned him over and told Wolf to take the first stance. Wolf tried to mimic Conrart and did an impressive job of it. It never ceased to surprise Conrart how natural swordplay came to his younger brother, even though he was a small child by demon standards.

"Keep your guard up! Come on! Don't lose focus! You need to pay attention!" Conrart coached him as he was taught by his father. He tried to be careful with the fragile child; he was only playing after all. Just when he was about to knock the wooden sword out of his hand, he let Wolfram disarm him and kneeled as was befitting the defeated.

Wolfram was pleased with how he beat his little big brother. One of the maids came around to announce lunch was served in the informal dining room.

After lunch and his afternoon nap, he and his dogs found themselves in the flower gardens wandering around alone again. Conrart had lessons as did Gwendal. Mama was busy with affairs of state, so he was left to his own devices. He wound his way deeper and deeper into the maze of hedges, not paying attention to where he was going.

Finally, after coming to a dead end, he realized how lost he was. Mama had always told him not to go into the hedge mazes alone. Now he knew why. Wolf's first instinct was to scream and cry, but he was a Mazoku prince. His horrid old uncle was always telling him to stop being a crybaby and be a man. He would show that nasty stuffy Stoffel. He tried to trace his steps, but that got him even more lost. He tried climbing up the hedge to see his way out, and ended up falling and scraping his knees and an elbow.

Even Flapjack and K'nuckles tried to help him by licking his boo-boos. That made him giggle from the tickly feeling. Wolfram sat down and was going to rest, and wound up falling asleep with a dog on either side of him.

Meanwhile back at the castle, it was getting dark, and Celi went to her baby's room for goodnight kisses. The governess rushed in looking very flustered. "My lady! I cannot find the little prince!" The poor woman was beside herself. Celi blanched at that thought and said, "Where was my Wolfie last seen? We have to find my precious baby!" She rushed out of the door and called for her guards. "Look for Prince Wolfram! No one is to leave the castle until he's found! Split up and find him!"

"You realize he's doing this for you attention, right? I wouldn't waste my time looking for him. He's probably under his bed giggling at all of you," Stoffel, in his all knowing stuck up way intoned. Celi spun on her heel and POW! Popped that jerk right in the jaw just for kicks.

Out in the maze, Wolfram was getting cold and hungry. He hadn't had his dinner yet. He was giving into his baby urges and a stream of tears escaped his emerald eyes. Off in the distance, he heard the call of the captains to their men and headed towards where the sounds were emanating from.

His little feet were hurting, and he kept finding dead ends, but after nearly an hour of following the loud noises, and listening to them getting louder, he stumbled out of the evil hedge maze and was scooped up by some random trooper who saw where he came from. He was taken inside to the healer and checked over. His knees and elbows were made all better and Celi burst through the door in a flurry of golden curls and black dress.

After saving him from being crushed, the healer let Wolfram leave the infirmary. He was given a hot bowl of soup and put into bed after a warm bath. His mama and brothers all three gave him kisses and watched him as he fell asleep with his two puppies snuggled under the covers with him. Wolfram's last thought was, 'I wonder what I can get into tomorrow?' If his family had looked back, they would have seen a mischievous smile on the sweet cherubic face.


End file.
